What can I say?  We're always up to no good
by Tear Brief
Summary: Teenage Trunks and Goten being their typical selves.  Trunks forced to take a driving test, Goten sick of school, Trunks devising plans to get them out of everything!  Told in first person POV by Trunks.  Rated T mainly for some language.
1. Driving Test

Alright, I haven't wrote a fic for a long time, so cope with me here! In this story,

Trunks-16, Goten-15, Bra-11, Pan-9.

Oh yeah, And I do not own DBZ.

* * *

I wake up to a knock on my door. Why isn't it my alarm going off and why is it 7:00? I should've been up and training hours ago.

"Yeah?" I ask in a hoarse morning voice.

"It's time to get up Trunks. Your driving test is in an hour." Mom says on the other side of the door.

I groan. I forgot about that stupid driving test. Why do I need my license anyway? I hop out of bed and throw on some clothes, then head to the kitchen for breakfast.

Both of my parents are in there eating when I grab some food and sit down.

"Why do I have to do this again?" I complain.

"Because not everyone can fly around and not everyone thinks it's normal." Mom says annoyingly sweet.

"This is so stupid! I don't want to drive. It takes way too long anyway. _WAY _too long."

"I agree with the boy." Dad spouts out with a mouth full of food.

"Vegeta, I'd like some support here!" Mom says giving his shoulder a little smack.

"There's nothing for me to agree on here." Dad says sitting his drink down. "You made me get one. That was enough."

"Vegeta, you didn't even have to take it. You scared the man so bad that I paid him off and you got your license!"

"What?" I yell, standing up. "Okay, now I'm _really _not taking it! If you can just pay someone off then do it! There's no reason for me to go through all of this if I can get it anyway! Besides, you _know_ I can drive already mom! It's not like I haven't been driving AND helping you design the damn things since I was 9!"

Mom looks at me and raises her eyebrows as a warning.

"Please mom!" I beg. "You're suppose to be a genius! You _have_ to understand how much sense this _doesn't_ make!"

"Excuse me Trunks! _Suppose_ to be a genius? You're pushing it!" She says standing up and slamming her hand on the table.

"Sorry mom!" I say, slinking back into my chair. "But-"

"-Don't even 'but' me young man! If you're trying to convince me, don't you _ever _insult my intelligence! I thought _you_ were smarter than that!"

I look to my dad for help, but of course he's sitting with a smirk on his face. As long as he's not the one getting bitched at by her, he's happy.

"I'm sorry mom, okay?" I say softly and sweetly. "I'm just frustrated. I really don't want to do this."

It's quiet for a moment. I think I actually might get off the hook this time.

"Sorry Trunks. It will only take an hour or so anyway."

"Damnit mom just let me pass on this one!"

"NO! I've made up my mind Trunks Briefs and I'm not going to change it. Understand?"

"Dad, come on, help me out!" I say as a last resort.

"Just do what your mother says. Or there will be consequences."

I sigh. "Fine. I'll just do the stupid test. And mother, I hope you realise that I am going to be completely miserable the _entire _time."

"I'll keep that in mind, now hurry up or you'll be late."

I roll my eyes and finish my breakfast. Seriously, this is so stupid.

As mom and I are heading out the door, my phone rings and it's Goten.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Trunks you've gotta come over RIGHT NOW! I've got to get out of this house and my mom's coming up with every excuse to make me stay home and do school work! You know I'm a horrible liar. Help!"

"Sorry Goten, I'd really love to right now, trust me. But I can't. And I dare you to take it up with my mom. She's making me take my driver's test today. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Dang! I can't take anymore schoolwork. I'm gonna throw up or something!"

"Calm down man, I'll make this quick. And as soon as I'm done, I'll come over. I have at least an hour to make up a good excuse for you."

"Thanks Trunks! I knew I could count on you!""Yeah, yeah. I'm the best, I know."

I get off the phone with Goten and mom drives me to the DMV to get this stupid test done and over with.

* * *

Okay guys, I know it's sort of getting off to a slow start, but it will pick up! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! I'll try to update within the next few days!


	2. The Club

Okay, I will pick it up with this chapter! Promise!

And I still don't own DBZ…

* * *

After mom drops me off (but not without giving me a threatening, final warning to behave) I sit inside, waiting for my name to be called.

I instantly think of a good bale out for Goten. That was too easy. Now I suppose I can try and make some plans for us.

"Briefs, Trunks!" I hear a lady yell.

Oh good. It's a lady. I'm never any good around men. I always feel like I need to be superior, which usually gets me in trouble. I know how to sweet talk ladies into getting my way. My mom thinks I'm an angel. Well… Most of the time.

"Yes, ma'am!" I say, standing up.

She has a welcoming smile on her face as she says, "Right this way."

We get into the car and, just as mom always gets after me to do, I put on my seat belt.

She instructs me where to drive and I do so like a pro. It's too easy. Just like I knew this stupid waste of my time would be.

"Wow Trunks, you seem like you've been doing this for a long time. You're basically a pro!" She says with a big smile.

"Yeah, thanks." I try to force with a smile back. "It's not like I haven't-" I stop myself. Maybe I shouldn't say I've been driving since I was nine. That's not really legal.

"Haven't what?" She asks me.

"Well I've been helping my mom design vehicles and planes since I was nine."

"Oh wow! That's amazing! Who's your mother?"

"Bulma Briefs."

"How about that! I'm giving a driving test to a celebrity!"

Okay, now I'm annoyed. I hate how that happens. I usually don't pull the "rich card" unless I'm getting myself out of trouble. But this might work…

"Yeah she's been really busy lately. Could we cut this as short as possible so I can get back to assisting her in the lab?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You've already showed me that you're a magnificent driver. "Go ahead an pull back in. You've passed with flying colours!"

I smile. It worked.

They take my photo for my license and say it will be arriving in the mail within the week. I politely thank them, walk out of sight, and take off into the sky. A hell of a lot easier and quicker than driving a stupid car.

I touch down at Goten's and knock on the door. Chi Chi answers. Eeek….

"Well hello Trunks. I'm sorry you flew all this way, but Goten needs to do his school work. He's not able to go out right now." She tells me.

I see Goten peek his head around the doorway, hopeful.

"Actually Chi Chi, that's why I'm here. For science, we're suppose to go into the woods or some form of nature, and observe it for a few hours. Then write a two page report on what we see. Professor Dans said we could do it in groups of two or three. So me and Goten are suppose to do it together. I'm just seeing if there's anyway we can get it done right now because I have a test for my drivers' license later today."

Chi Chi turns to Goten. "Well Goten, were you planning on completely blowing this assignment off? You've said nothing about it!"

"Sorry mom, it must've slipped my mind." Goten says rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you're lucky that Trunks remembers these things or you'd be in big trouble with your grades!"

"I know, thanks Trunks." Goten smiles at me.

"Be back by dinner." Chi Chi says to him.

He starts to head out the door.

"Um, Goten, you might wanna grab your backpack so you can take notes on your observation." I say so Chi Chi doesn't get suspicious. The last thing we need on our hands is a suspicious Chi Chi. That's never any good.

"Yeah, of course!" Goten says, running up stairs to grab his stuff.

We head out to the middle of the woods and sit down.

"Thanks Trunks! I was starting to think you were never going to come and I'd be stuck doing homework all day!'

"Hey, no problem. I'd rather be with you anyway. I missed my morning training, so dad will probably throw me in the gravity room the second I'm home."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, they just opened up that club for teens a few miles from my house. You wanna go? It's a big opening party that's going on all day."

"Okay! Maybe can we eat something first?"

"Goten! You're always wanting to eat!"

"So are you!"

Well he got me there.

"Okay, fine. My mom packed me a capsule lunch because she wasn't sure how long I'd be gone. So let's hurry and eat, then we'll go."

By the time we finish eating, it's almost noon. Goten leaves his backpack where we ate so he doesn't have to carry it around. We head to the club and find a spot to sit while we observe.

"This place is crazy. My mom would never let me come here if she knew about it." Goten says a little worried.

"Yeah, yeah, my mom already told me I wasn't allowed to come here. She said I had to wait until she had the chance to check it out. Seriously, sometimes she acts like I'm 10 or something."

I feel my phone vibrating and it's my mom. I head to the bathroom where it's quieter so she doesn't know where I am.

"Are you about done?" She says right when I answer the phone.

"I finished. I'm just going to Goten's for a while."

"How did you do?"

"How do you think I did? I passed with ease, of course. I already told you I would."

"You watch your tone with me young man!"

I roll my eyes.

"Come on mom, are we really going to argue about this again? Get over it."

"Did you just tell me to get over it? Okay, that's it. No Goten. Come home right now!"

"Geez mom, calm down. I'll be back around dinner time."

"No you will not! I said come home now and I mean it!"

Plan B.

"What's that mom? I can't hear. I think I'm losing service. You know how cell phones get out at Goku's house."

"Trunks! Don't pull that shit with me!"

"What?" I yell. "Sorry mom, I can't hear! I'll call you back when I get service!"

I head back out to find Goten talking to a few girls who have inconveniently taken my seat.

"Oh hey Trunks. This is Jasmine, Suki and Opal. Apparently they go to our school."

"Hey ladies."

"Hey Trunks." One of them says with a wink.

I probably have a stupid look on my face, but hey, I wasn't expecting her to call me by my first name.

"I'm Opal." She says, extending her hand. "We've never properly met. I have calculus with you."

"Oh, cool. Well, that class isn't cool, but at least I'll know someone in there now."

"Trunks! That looks like Bra!" Goten says butting into our conversation.

I look at the girl coming through the door. That _is_ Bra!

"Excuse me for a moment." I say to the ladies as Goten and I head toward Bra.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I say, grabbing Bra's arm.

She looks like she's at least 14 and Pan is next to her looking 12 or 13.

"Mom and dad will _kill _you!"

"Mom and dad aren't going to find out, got it? If you say a word I can just as easily rat you out too!"

I sigh. "Fine! But if you get cozy next to any of these guys I will disfigure their face, got it?"

"Whatever Trunks. We're meeting Marron here anyway. I'm not interested in any of these gross boys."

"Pan, my lips are sealed if yours are." Goten says eying her.

"Deal." She says with a smile. "Oh and daddy called me asking where you were. He said Bulma called your house looking for Trunks and grandma said you were out in the woods or something doing homework. But then Bulma was confused because you didn't have that assignment. Or something like that. So you should probably call my daddy and tell him you're at the mall or something."

My face goes pale. There are too many loop holes in our alibi.

Goten pulls out his phone and there's a few missed calls and a voicemail. He listens to it and it's his mom freaking out and screaming that he better get home.

"What should we do?" He asks me nervously.

"Look, let's just keep our ki down. No one knows we're here and they won't find us if we just keep on the down low. Got it?"

"Okay Trunks. But my mom is going to be so mad!"

"No she won't. I'll print out some bull shit paper about nature and tell my mom she was mistaken. Then we'll be home free."

He smiles. "Sounds good!"

* * *

Okay! There's chapter two! Chapter three will be up probably tomorrow or the next day. So don't forget to check back to see what happens with the 4 saiyan children!


	3. And we're caught

Read and review please!

Don't own DBZ.

* * *

We head start to head back to our table, but we notice that three new men have filled our spots so we head to a different one.

"Damnit. I thought I was going to get something out of Opal!" I curse.

"Well at least you have a class with her. You might still get something out of her." Goten says with a smile.

Good thinking. She is pretty cute, after all.

My phone starts ringing again. It's my mom and I sure as hell am not answering it. She, of course, leaves a message saying they've found Goten's backpack and sent dad and Goku on the hunt. I gulp. The backpack being left isn't going to help our story. I'll figure something out.

We start people watching and we're getting a kick out of Pan dancing. She's really going all out when Goten freezes, looking a little scared.

"What?" I ask him.

"I feel her ki really good right now. And I think…" He trails off, but he doesn't need to finish.

I can spot my dad's angry ki from many miles away.

Goten runs out to the dance floor and grabs Pan, while I'm grabbing Bra.

"Pan you idiot! You've blown our cover!" Goten says shaking her by the shoulders.

"What do you mean?" She demands, throwing his hands off of her.

But there's no need to answer. Both of the girls pick it up too.

I can tell dad is really mad. And I guess you could say my brotherly instinct kick in.

"Bra, Pan, Sneak out the back! Now! Suppress your ki and walk! Go into a random building and don't come out until you can tell dad is further away. And don't go back to that club! Just change, and come home casually."

Bra doesn't need to think about it twice. She grabs Pan's hand and they're on their way out the back door.

"What are we going to do Trunks? I don't know if we're getting out of this one!" Goten Panics.

"Follow me!" I say, making my way into a restricted section.

I quickly hack the password on their computer and get onto the internet. I print out two random nature observations I find and we make our way back downstairs.

"This isn't going to change the fact that we're here!" Goten says.

"Duh, Goten. But if we have the report done, I don't think they'll be as mad. I'll just say we finished early and thought we deserved a reward. I already know my mom will be mad that I came here, but I can sweet talk her. Your mom doesn't even know what this place is, so the most she can do is tell you not to come here again, right?"

"Okay, but what about not answering my phone?"

"Just say you didn't hear it ringing because of the music. Just apologize and I think you'll be fine."

We figure the girls have had a good enough head start, so we sneak out the back door. Right when we walk around the corner, both of our fathers are standing there.

"Hi dad, hi Goku. What are you guys doing here?" I ask casually. And I must say, I did a pretty good job at sounding genuine.

"Don't play dumb Trunks. I know you were in there. I can smell the crowd on you." Dad scowls.

Okay Trunks. Turn on your best apology face.

"I, I was in there dad." I say slowly. "I know mom said not to and I didn't listen to her. But we finished our assignment early and I thought we deserved a little reward. It was wrong, I know."

"But Trunks, your mom said you didn't have an assi-" Goku's thinking hard to finish the word. "any homework like that."

I try to hide a smile. "Mom was wrong. We got the _assignment _on Thursday and it has to be done by Monday. Here." I say holding the papers out to them.

Dad snatches up the paper and barely takes a look at them.

"This doesn't explain everything. Why leave Goten's backpack, but take the papers with?" Dad asks me threateningly.

I compose myself and prepare to pull something out of my ass that I hope works.

"Well Goten doesn't have a printer so we went to the library because mom was ornery and I didn't want to go home to print it. You know how Goten is, he grabbed the papers out of his notebook, but forgot his backpack."

Goten nods his head vigorously.

"Come with us." Dad says as he and Goku take off in the sky.

Goten looks to me, and I to him. I shrug my shoulders and we take off after our dads and touch down at Capsule Corp.

"Trunks Briefs! I can't believe-" Mom begins yelling, but dad cuts her off and tells her what I told him.

"Here are their reports." Dad says while handing mom the papers.

"I'll be right back." Mom announces, snatching the papers up.

"You're lying about a lot of things right now." Dad says eying me.

"What makes you say that?" I ask innocently.

"For starters, we found you because Goku sensed Pan. And I could smell Bra's scent on you. Why were they in that club?"

I sit quiet.

"Speak!" Dad yells.

Goten and I both flinch at the harshness in his voice.

"Come on Goten. There's no reason to lie." Goku says.

"We ran into them right before the club." I falsely confess. "We were heading to the club and they said something about going to the mall. Or was it ice cream?"

"No it was the mall." Goten butts in. "Because Bra was thinking about getting them some new skirts or something."

"Oh yeah." I nod my head like it's all coming back to me.

All of a sudden dad lunges at me and grabs my shirt, pulling me closer to him.

"If you let your sister stay at that club your dead!" He says low and quiet.

Right as he lets go of me, Bra and Pan walk in.

"Trunks, can you ever go a day without making dad mad?" She sort of sighs.

Dad turns to Bra.

"Were you at that club? And don't you lie to me!"

Bra rolls her eyes. "I tried to tell you not to go Trunks. You should've listened. I knew you'd get caught."

"Yeah, well I'm sure it was better than shopping for a new skirt." I say, hoping she'll play along.

And as if it was all planned out, she reaches in her purse and pulls a skirt out. "But it's really cute, you've gotta admit." She smiles and puts it back in her purse.

I let out a small sigh of relief at how well that worked.

"Did you get some new clothes Pan?" Goku asks while giving her a hug.

"Not where Bra shops. Can you see me in a skirt like that grandpa?"

Goku laughs his classic laugh. "I guess not."

Mom barges back into the room.

"Alright you two, you have a lot of explaining to do!" She shrieks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I found these exact reports on the internet. So either you're plagiarizing, or flat out lying to us! Which is it?"

I groan and slump down on the couch a little further. We're done for.

* * *

Okay there's chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please submit some feedback, good or bad. I love constructive criticism!


	4. A whipping?

Thanks for that review I received. I really like reviews, so please, if you have anything to say, don't be afraid to say it!

I hope this chapter isn't as short as I think it might be!

* * *

"Explain right now!" Mom yells. "I don't have the patience to wait!"

"Um, mom? Can I maybe just talk to you alone for a minute?" I ask.

"No!" Dad answers for her. "You can tell _all_ of us what in the hell is going on!"

I open my mouth to speak, but mom does first.

"No more lying Trunks! You've lied enough and we'll figure it out if you lie again!"

Shit did she read my mind or something?

Goten looks at me worried.

"Do you want to say anything first?" I ask him.

Goten shakes his head. I guess this means he's willing to give up too.

"Okay, fine. Basically everything has been a lie."

"Care to elaborate?" Mom says folding her arms over her chest.

"I finished my stupid driver's test, went to Goten's to get him out of homework with a made up assignment, left our stuff in the woods and went to the club, intentionally dropped your call, ignored all of the others, printed out those assignments in 10 seconds to get us out of trouble, and lied to you about all of it."

Mom and dad both look stunned. Goku looks like he lost me at "homework".

I feel my dad's ki spike, but before I can do anything about it, he's already backhanded me and knocked me off the couch and onto the floor.

Normally mom would've got after him for that, but I think I truly pissed her off this time.

I pick myself up off the floor and try to look my mom in the eye, but she's burning a hole in me!

"I'm sorry." I say, quickly putting my head down.

"I think we better get home Goten. Tell your mom there wasn't another assign…"

"Assignment, dad." Goten finishes for him.

"Yeah, assignment. Your mom was sure freaking out about you finishing in time."

"See you tomorrow Trunks?" Goten questions.

"Probably not. More like Monday. I don't think I'll be allowed out of the house tomorrow."

Goten nods and waves. I wave back and they quickly disappear via instant transmission.

"You really don't give it a rest, do you Trunks?" Dad yells in my face.

"I'm sorry!" I say back to him. I don't really know what else to say at the moment.

"You always have to be getting yourself into trouble! You freak your mom out and she comes to me and it all disrupts my training! I'm getting _**beyond**_ tired of it and I'm really considering lashes right now if it will put a stop to this!"

I take a few steps back and gulp. Bra enters the living room.

"Please don't just be mad at Trunks!" She says, feeling sorry for me I'm sure since I got her out of trouble. But her revealing her secret will only make matters worse.

Dad said I was dead if I let Bra stay at that club.

"No Bra, it's fine, don't worry. I'm deserving what I'm getting!" I hope she gets the hint.

"Trunks, it's fine. I deserve it too. I was at the club for a while!" She confesses.

I'm seriously considering taking off while my parents process that statement.

It's too late for that course. Dad is right in front of me within the blink of an eye and holding back onto my shirt.

"You'd better hope she's lying!" Dad screams in my face.

"No dad, I'm not lying. I don't think Trunks should be in all of the trouble because I was misbehaving too."

"Bulma!" Dad says turning to my mother who looks like she's ready to pound both Bra and my own's head in.

"Dad wait!" I interrupt. Which is a mistake. He instantly shifts his grip from my shirt to my hair and yanks my head back.

"It is _**not**_ wise to interrupt me right now brat!"

I gulp and avoid nodding my head so he doesn't pull my hair anymore than he already is.

"Woman _**please**_ let me give the brat an overdue whipping! I'm sure you can make something that won't break when I use it on him!"

I'm almost visibly trembling. Please don't give in mother!

"Ugh Vegeta I can't just concoct such an instrument in 5 minutes!"

"And you call yourself a genius!"

"Listen Vegeta, just use a belt or something."

"What?" I yell. I really didn't think my mom would so quickly _agree_ with my dad on that!

"It will break and you know it!" Dad argues.

"Aren't I too old for this?" I ask, still in my dad's grasp.

"You're never to old to be punished when you deserve it!" Dad yells, tightening his grip on my hair.

I notice Bra has escaped the room. Lucky brat!

"Trunks, what would help you to be better behaved?" Mom asks me.

"The _threat_ of being whipped by dad! And I stress the word threat!" I start to panic.

"Here's the deal." Mom says, getting serious.

Dad lets go of my hair, finally. I nervously sit on the couch.

"I'm going to make your dad a nice, durable whip."

"Mom!"

"I'm not done yet. It won't be done right away. So for today, I guess your father will have to find another way to punish you. But once this whip is done, you remember good and well that he can use it on you when you get out of hand. If what you said is true and the threat of it is all you need, then I guess you'll be on good behaviour. If not, then maybe the whip it's self will help you out. Are we clear young man?"

"Yes mother." I say, nodding vigorously.

"Then it's the gravity room today!" Dad says, yanking me up. "Go change and meet me in five minutes. Don't keep me waiting!"

"Yes sir!" I yelp, quickly heading to my room.

* * *

Hope you like the new chappy! It might take me a little while to update after this… I've got a lot of school work right now that's holding me back!


	5. Empty Promises

Hope you enjoy the new chapter! R&R please, if you have some time =)

And maybe I better put it out there again, because I still don't own DBZ. It would be cool if I did, but I don't.

* * *

I change my clothes and head to the gravity room, annoyed. I don't want to do this, but it looks like I don't have a choice right now. It's not like I can run away and not get caught.

Right when the GR door closes behind me, dad speaks up.

"Trunks, you need to listen to your mother."

"I know dad. Trust me. If I would've, then I wouldn't be in this predicament right now."

"When you're mother tells you not to do something, you don't do it. Simple as that. There shouldn't even be a contradictive thought that crosses your mind. Same goes for when she tells you to do something. You do it without question." Dad says eyeing me very seriously.

"Doesn't that sound a little communistic?" I ask, without thinking it through. Obviously.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you don't do everything she says." I snidely remark.

"And I am not her child!" Dad yells at me viciously.

"But sometimes you make her as mad as I do."

"Are you trying to get me maniacally angry?"

"No, sorry." I say quickly, shutting my mouth just as quick.

"Your behaviour _will_ improve."

"Yes, sir." I say pretty much without thinking. I know what's good for me.

"Because if it doesn't, I'll have a long, durable whip within my reach. And I will use it on you, should your behaviour not progress."

"I understand perfectly. And I will try not to let you down."

"I construe that you will try _**very**_ hard. Because should you slip up, you will feel it."

I gulp. "_**Very**_ hard, sir."

"Alright son, let's begin."

When we finally finish, I limp to my bathroom and turn the shower on. I feel like shit. My damn foot feels broken. He definitely didn't hold much back today. And I sure feel it.

After I shower, I collapse on my bed, appreciating every last second of relaxation I'm getting. And then, a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I yell.

The door opens and my mom walks in.

I turn my face away to roll my eyes so she doesn't get after me for it. She sits down at the foot of my bed.

"Trunks, I think we need to talk." She starts.

I groan, this could go on forever.

"I might've overreacted a little today, but I was really upset at the plagiarism and lying, and everything else that went on today. The way you talked to me on the phone."

"I get it mom. But you have every right to be mad. I screwed up and I know it."

"Yes, I got angry, and I exploded. I'm sorry for overreacting, but you still need to improve your behaviour."

"I'm sorry too, mom. I definitely was acting poorly. And I know, dad told me the same thing."

"And that's another thing Trunks. You need to listen to your father. Do what he says, don't do something he tells you not to."

I hide a smirk. Seriously, this is basically what my dad told me, save for the fact that his was directed about my mother.

I nod my head.

"You're grounded for a week. Right after school, you'll come straight home. If there's any reason you need to stay late, call me immediately to let me know. Are we clear on this?" Mom asks seriously.

"Crystal. I'll do my best, okay mom?" I say all sweetly.

She gets this soft smile on her face. I know how to play her emotions.

"Okay sweetie, just _please_ try. For me, okay?"

"I will mom."

She smiles at me and leaves my room.

Now I feel nervous. I'm filling my parents with these promises and I _know_ I'm going to break them some how.

Another knock on my door.

"Yes?" I call out.

"Hey Trunks, can I come in?" Bra asks from the other side.

* * *

Okay, there you have it. Another some what slow chapter. Hopefully I'll get some time from this dreadful school work to provide you with an exciting one!


	6. Suspended From School

**Hey! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! Seriously, I've been overloaded with finals and such. Please read and review. Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

I throw my head back and sigh. "If it's quick, Bra. I'm really tired and everyone keeps talking to me."

My door opens and she walks in and sits on the chair at my desk.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know that would happen if I told the truth. I actually thought you'd be in less trouble."

"It's fine, really. Dad just said that if I let you stay at that club I would be in so much trouble. So when you said you were there, I knew I was in for it."

"I don't know why it's all thrown at you and I'm not even in trouble." She frowns, crossing her arms and looking freakishly identical to our mother.

"Well lucky for you, you have a mischievous older brother that takes the bad attention away from you. Then you get left with the good attention."

"I'm not even grounded yet. I don't know if I _will_ get grounded. Sure, I'm glad. But it's not fair to you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to getting in trouble and I usually deserve it."

"Well I'll let you sleep. I hope dad didn't go to hard on you."

I laugh. She just gives me this look like it honestly isn't funny and leaves my room.

On Monday morning I head to school with Goten. Today we drive. How fun for us. Goten's complaining the whole way about how long it's taking. I'm with him on that. This is the first and last time I'm ever driving to school.

We part our separate ways as I head to calculus and he heads to algebra.

I sit down at my seat and pay no attention to the person that sits next to me.

"Hey Trunks."

I look up. It's Opal that I met at the club.

"Oh hey Opal. What's up?"

"Not much. Just ready for an exciting morning of calculus." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah, seriously. How was your weekend?" I ask. More out of boredom than interest.

"It was really good! After the club we went to a house party and I got wasted. It was so fun! What about you? And where did you disappear to on Saturday? I didn't see you again at the club."

"Yeah, well I wasn't even suppose to be there and my dad found out. I sort of got in trouble and was grounded for the rest of the weekend."

"Oh wow that sucks! I'm sorry. Being grounded on the weekend is no fun. But hey, I'm having a little party on Wednesday if you want to come."

"Actually I'm still grounded, so I don't know how well that will work."

"Are you kidding? Just for going to a club when you weren't suppose to?" She asks me in shock.

"Well, no. There was a lot more to it. I'm grounded for two weeks. I really pissed my parents off."

"Well if that's the case, then I'm sure you won't mind coming to my party being grounded. Sounds like you don't mind trouble."

"Well normally I don't, but I've been faced with new consequences. So it's going to be a bit trickier to get out than it normally is."

"Are your parents going to busy at all this week?"

I snicker. "My mom is busy all the time. Her job keeps her pretty occupied."

"Really? What does she do?"

"She's an inventor. She co-owns Capsule Corps."

Opal's face lights up.

"Oh my god your mom is Bulma Briefs?"

"Yeah, that's my mother." I say with a little smile.

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah, well not right now. Since she's mad at me."

"Well on Wednesday, just tell her you have a group project with me. I can even come to your house if you need me to. Then we'll go back to my house and there you go. Problem solved." She winks.

This might actually work. "I'll think about it." I tell her.

She smiles at me, seeming like a convincing smile before I finally make up my mind.

When lunch rolls around, I meet Goten and we head out of sight and devour our capsule lunches.

I tell him about the party and he's game. Since he's not even grounded.

We walk back to the school and Opal spots me and comes over.

"Hey guys do you wanna come eat with me and my friend Suki?"

"Oh we ate already." Goten smiles.

I close my eyes and try not to visibly cringe.

"You ate already? It's only 10 minutes into lunch!" Suki says confused.

"Oh you must've ditched your last class." Opal smiles.

"Yeah." I say with a nervous laugh.

Goten looks confused so I quickly give him an elbow jab to keep him quiet.

"Did you tell him about the party Wednesday?" Opal asks me.

"Oh, yeah. He wants to come too. He might need the same excuse I'm using."

"No problem. My sister had a group calculus project last semester. So I'll make some copies of her requirement paper and get them to you tomorrow."

"You're really on top of things." I smile at her.

Her eyes get wide and full of worry and I can feel someone approaching me from behind. The power is so weak and I know they're going to attack. Instead of dodging, I decide to just let them hit me. I'll barely feel it anyway.

Sure enough, I'm punched in the back of the head and I barely feel it. When I turn around, the guy that did it is holding onto his hand. Figures. It hurt him much more than it hurt me. Or didn't hurt me.

"Is there a problem?" I ask the kid calmly.

"What are you doing talking to my girl?" He yells in my face.

"I wasn't aware that girls are property to be owned."

"Ong, stop!" Opal yells.

"Shut up, this is my business!" He yells at her.

"Hey!" I yell, getting in his face. "You better get the fuck on your way. You do _not_ treat women like that. _Ever_!"

He looks enraged and I couldn't care less.

"Don't tell _me_ how to talk to _my_ woman!"

"She isn't _yours_! You egotistical ass! If you can't talk to her with respect, then you can get out of here right now!"

He pulls back his fist and swings at me. I stop it with ease and hold back my power to give him a shove which still has too much power behind it, as he goes flying into a tree.

"Oops." I say monotonously.

Opal doesn't even run over to him, she just stands there stunned. Along with everyone else.

"What's going on here?" A teacher says breaking through the crowd.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath.

He sees the kid, Ong, laying by the tree and runs over to him.

"Professor Miko, Trunks threw me into the tree!" He says pointing the finger.

Oh great, here we go.

"Trunks Briefs, come with us right now!" Professor Miko says to me.

I roll my eyes and follow them to the office. As I'm waiting outside the office, the headmaster is on the phone with my mother. I sit anxiously for her arrival while I'm being lectured on violence. At least Ong isn't home free on this one. He gets in trouble to from eye witness accounts.

I sense my mother entering the school. I don't even need to look back to know it's her who is leaning over to my ear.

"I was right in the middle of a meeting Trunks! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry mom! He was being so disrespectful to a girl _and _he swung at me!"

"Well it's not like you have anything you need to prove! You didn't need to send him _flying_!"

"I did have something to prove though. That it's not okay to treat girls that way!"

She gives me a threatening look and enters the office to talk with the headmaster. When she comes out she yanks me up by the sleeve of my shirt.

"Come on, you're suspended until Wednesday."

I follow her out to the car as she chews me out the whole way. I'm shocked when I see dad sitting in the passenger seat when we get there.

I gulp. I don't know if this will be bad or not.

"Your son is suspended until Wednesday." Mom says as we close the car doors.

"What does that mean?" He asks trying not to show confusion.

"It means that he got in a lot of trouble so he's not allowed back until Wednesday!"

"It's not _his_ fault that other boy was a weakling!"

I keep my mouth shut, but smile. I figured dad would be on my side for this one.

"Vegeta, I would like some support here!"

"He shouldn't be in trouble for standing up for himself."

"Plus he swung at me first!" I add in.

"There you go woman. Self defense. Although I'm sure he didn't have to do much to defend himself."

"Urgh Vegeta you are impossible!"

"Look, I'll make the boy train extra tonight and tomorrow and then he can go back to his precious school on Wednesday."

"_Fine_." Mom says coldly.

Well that went better than expected. I'll have Goten run that paper over tomorrow and on Wednesday I'll go to the party. Things are looking good from here.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up within a few days!


	7. The Party

FINALLY here is the next chapter.

* * *

Dad trains me extra hard, as he promised. I crash hard and have a good night's sleep. Goten stops by after school and brings me the fake assignment from Opal.

"So what exactly is this?" Mom asks me.

"It's a group assignment. When did you say it was due, Goten?"

"She said Thursday. And you're suppose to meet at her house tomorrow around 5:30 and she'll have dinner there. Good luck with that." He adds with a smile.

"Well at least that gives me time to come home and eat something that will actually satisfy me." I laugh.

"Do you think I could come?" Goten asks.

"Why would you want to come to a gathering for a math project?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Well I'll have that class next year and it would be good to see what I'm in for."

I hide a smile. He remembered his lines perfectly.

"Who is Opal?" Mom questions me.

"A girl in my math class, mom. Would you feel better if you met her first?" I half joke.

"Actually, yeah. Do you think she would be okay with the idea of coming home with you tomorrow and meeting me? I have a meeting at 2:30, but I should be done around 4:00. 4:30 at the latest."

"Seriously mom?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'll text you at lunch and let you know what's up."

"Thanks for bringing him his work, Goten. At least one of you is well behaved enough to stay in school."

I roll my eyes at her as she's leaving the room.

"Thanks Goten! Everything went smoothly! And I really don't think Opal will mind coming over. She sort of suggested it in the first place."

"And my mom will be thrilled I'm even interested in calculus. I don't think I'll have any problems going!"

"Alright, well I have to go train now until dinner. And then again after dinner. I'd hate to keep mister Prince of All Saiyans waiting."

Goten puts his hand behind his head and gives a little laugh. "I'd hate to be in your boat Trunks! See you tomorrow."

The next morning Goten meets me at my house and we fly to school. I put my capsule car in my backpack so I can take Opal back to my house after school. Oh yeah, and I have to show off my new license to Goten.

"I don't see what the big deal is about driving." He says to me.

"Yeah, me neither. But at least my mom will shut up about it!"

We both laugh a little bit. We have very demanding moms that _must_ get their way.

"So everything's good? Your mom is fine with you coming tonight?" I ask him.

"Yeah. She said I have to be home by 9:00 because it's a school night, though."

"Man, that's so early! Are you going to stay later anyway?"

"I don't know. My mom can be so scary sometimes."

He's got a very good point there.

"But I think I'll just see how it's going. If it's really fun, I'll stay later. If not, I'll make it home around 9:00. The less trouble, the better."

"You're such a goody-good." I tell him as we touch down a few blocks away from school.

"Well goody-good Goten doesn't have extra training, does he?" He jokes.

"Hey, my extra training is over with!"

"Yeah, but you still had it!"

I laugh. "I guess I just don't care to get in trouble until I'm actually in trouble."

"There's your downfall."

I nod my head as we walk into the school.

"See ya after class." Goten says, going the opposite way.

"Later."

I enter my calculus class and take a seat next to Opal.

"So are you game for tonight?" She asks with a little smile.

"Yeah, my mom bought it. But she _does_ want to meet you. If that's okay."

"Are you kidding? Usually it's other people wanting to meet your mom. I would love to!"

"Alright she'll be out of her meeting around 4:00. I can take you to my house after school, if you'd like."

"Sounds good to me. Then we can head to my place and get everything ready."

"Oh, is that kid going to be there?"

"What kid?" She asks, confused.

"The one that I sent flying into the tree."

"Oh, him. No you don't have to worry about that. I broke up with him later that day. He was pretty ugly anyway."

Wow girls are harsh.

"Speaking of which, that was crazy at how much force was behind that hit. It was hard to comprehend at first."

"Lucky hit, I guess."

"But you are a fighter, right?"

"Well I've been doing martial arts since I could walk."

"So you're smart _and_ strong. Apparently sweet to girls, too. That's hard to find in a guy."

I really hope I'm not visibly blushing right now. I mean, she _is_ really cute. And the way she's staring at me… I better pull myself together.

I text mom at lunch and tell her Opal is fine with coming over first. Then Goten and I head off to inhale our lunch. Which we do pretty well. We start talking as we walk back to school.

"Okay, so here's the battle plan."

"Battle plan?" Goten asks before I relay the plan.

"Figurative, Goten. We head to my house after school with Opal. Let her and I do most of the talking to my mom. In fact, you don't even have to talk. But if you absolutely do, _don't_ blow our cover! I'll invite her into my room, then we'll excuse ourselves for a minute and go scarf down some food. But we can't take long. Then we'll go get her, and head to her house. Got it?"

"Yeah I just hope I get full."

I smack my forehead. "Food isn't the only thing that exists, ya know?"

"I know, but it tastes really good!"

He's so childish sometimes.

So after school Opal meets me outside at my car. I make Goten get in the back seat so Opal can sit up front.

"I'm nervous to meet your mom, Trunks. I hope it isn't visibly noticeable." Opal says.

"She meets the strangest people. I don't think a slightly nervous teenager will be surprising to her." I smile.

"I can't believe I'm lying to one of the richest ladies in the world."

"Yeah, I think that almost every day. I better be careful in case she decides to cut me off one day." I joke.

"Just don't make her mad!" Goten pipes in from the back seat. "She's scary when she gets mad!"

"Oh come on Goten! Don't scare her!" I roll my eyes and glance at Opal. "There's nothing to worry about."

"But what if she finds out it's a party and that I lied about it? I don't want Bulma Briefs to hate me!"

"If for some reason she finds out there's a party, I'll just tell her the party was after we worked on our project and I didn't have to stay if I didn't want to. Then she'll hate me, not you."

"Trunks I don't want your mom to freak out on you!"

"It's okay Opal, really. I get in trouble a lot so I'm used to it. I bring it on myself anyway." I add with a shrug as we pull up to my place.

We all get out of the car and head into the house. My mom must be in the meeting still. I can sense her up around her office.

I take this as a perfect opportunity to eat something. I tell her she can have a seat in the living room while Goten and I go find my mom.

We both head straight for the kitchen and start shoving food in our mouths. After about ten minutes I stop him.

"Come on, we've made her wait long enough." I say to him.

"But I'm still hungry!" He whines.

"And you'll still be hungry if you eat for 30 more minutes so what's the point? Come on!" I say yanking him back into the living room.

I stop dead in my tracks on the other side of the door. My dad is sitting on the couch and Opal is talking his ear off. I pray to Dende to give my dad the patience for 5 more seconds before I interrupt.

"I see you've met my father." I say a bit nervously.

"Yeah he actually just helped me with a really hard calculus problem. No wonder you're so smart Trunks. _Both_ of your parents are geniuses." She smiles.

"Wait, what? _My father_ just helped you with a math problem? What the hell dad? You won't even help _me_ with homework!" I scowl.

"Maybe if you were as polite as this girl, I would help you too." He smiles wickedly at me.

I roll my eyes. I don't know which is worse: My dad terrifying anyone that hasn't met him before or my dad helping my friend with her homework just to get on my nerves.

"You've clearly become a huge softie!" I attack my dad with words. Normally this wouldn't upset a person, but my dad isn't a normal person.

He gives me a really nasty look and I half expect him to do something about it. Instead, he continues giving me that nasty look as he gets up and walks into the kitchen.

"Your dad seems nice." Opal says, breaking the silence.

Goten and I both start laughing. Not even snicker, full on laugh!

"Clearly you met him at a good moment!" I roar.

"Really, I've never seen anything like that!" Goten chimes.

My mom walks in and breaks our laughter up by asking us what's going on.

"Dad was just helping Opal with a math problem." I say, trying to compose myself.

"Really? Wow that gives me hope for the future!" She jokes back.

"Anyway mom, this is Opal. Opal, this is my mom Bulma." I introduce.

Opal hops up and shakes mom's hand. "It's such an honour to meet you!"

"Likewise." Mom smiles. "So how long do you think this will take?"

"I really don't know. Maybe a few hours. We'll have tomorrow to work on it, too. But it's a time consuming project, so our group decided to get a head start on it." Opal smoothly lies.

"Well that's an excellent idea! I'm glad Trunks got put in a group that thinks ahead. Sometimes that stuff slips his mind." She says eying me.

"Ha ha yeah, sorry." I laugh.

"Alright, well call me if you're staying later than 9:00, okay?"

"Okay mom."

"Be careful driving at night, it's different than the day time."

"_Okay_ mom."

"And don't-"

"-OKAY MOM!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Have fun, I love you."

"Love you too." I smile. "Let's go guys."

We head back outside and hop into my car. Opal directs me where to go, and before too long, we're at her house.

She gives me a few pages of work in case my mom wants proof of the assignment. That's probably a good idea.

We get everything ready and people start showing up around 7:30.

At 9:00 I call my mom and ask if Goten can spend the night at our place so he doesn't have to fly all the way home. And I also tell her we'll be about another hour or so. She's just fine with both of the ideas so Goten calls his mom. She's definitely more hesitant, but finally tells him he can stay until ten, then his dad will come get him.

"Why did you agree to that?" I ask Goten, slightly annoyed.

"Because I want to stay!"

"Yeah, except your dad will use instant transmission and it will put him right at the party!"

"I'll just go outside right before ten. Then no one will get in trouble." He says.

"Wow Goten, you came up with that idea all by yourself?"

He smiles his dorky smile and gives a thumbs up.

We get back to the party and right when I walk in this girl falls on me and spills her alcohol all down my shirt.

"I'm soooooo sorry!" She says while laughing. "Uh, yeah. It's fine." I sigh, trying to keep my cool.

"Just take your shirt off." Opal winks. "Then it should be dry by the time you leave."

I shrug, but take it off and hang it over a kitchen chair.

We keep partying, but neither of us touch the alcohol. One bad experience is enough to keep me from drinking on a school night.

I spot Goten making out with a girl named Jasmine. He always finds girls that just want to make out with him. Lucky. And right as I'm thinking this, here comes Opal.

"Hey Trunks, you having fun?"

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." I nod.

"I'm really glad you were able to come. Do you want to come up to my room with me?"

I don't know what to say. I smell alcohol on her breath and I don't know how drunk she really is.

"How much have you had to drink?" I ask her.

"Just a few beers and 3 or 4 shots. What about you?" She giggles.

Okay, yeah. This isn't going to work.

"Actually, I haven't drank anything. Maybe we could do this another time when we're both sober."

"What? You don't want to?"

"You're really pretty and I like you a lot. It's just, I think it would be better if _both_ of us were sober."

"You hate me! Why did you even come?" She stumbles to the handrail on the stairs.

"No, I don't hate you Opal! This just isn't the best situation to pursue things further."

"Get out of my house Trunks! Get out! You ruined my party!" She starts screaming.

I don't need to be told twice by a drunk person! I grab my shirt, Goten, and we get the hell out of there.

"What's going on?" Goten asks a little upset that we left.

"Sorry, but Opal is drunk and she started freaking out because I wouldn't go to her room with her."

"Really? Oh wow it's almost ten anyway. It's a good thing you grabbed me or my dad would've ended up right in between me and Jasmine!"

Right on cue, Goku appears.

"Hey Goten, Trunks, how was the homework?"

"Hey dad. It was very… interesting. And informating."

"The word is informative, Goten. And I agree. It definitely was." I say in all seriousness.

"You want me to drop you off at your house?" Goku asks me.

"Sure that would be nice."

In a flash, we're at my house.

"Thanks Goku. See you tomorrow Goten."

"Later Trunks." Goten waves as Goku gives a little salute.

And they're gone. Damn, it really would be nice to know that trick. It would definitely come in handy.

I get my back pack out of my car and head up to my room. As I'm sitting my backpack on my bed, my door swings open. Of course its my dad. He's the only one that won't knock.

"Your mother asked me to check for your work." He says eying me.

I pull it out of my backpack and hand it to him. He takes a moment and scans over it.

"Remember how earlier you said I've grown soft?"

I groan. What is he up to? "Yes, of course I remember."

"Well if you never had said that, I would probably disregard the fact that I smell alcohol on you."

I cringe.

"But in view of the fact that you made a point to try and humiliate me, I'm calling your mother down."

"Dad wait!" I yell. But he's already slammed the door.

* * *

There will be one more chapter to this story! I'm not even going to put a time frame for when it will be up. Because every time I say a few days, it ends up being at least a week! So I'll do my best to get it up asap with all the work I have right now.


	8. The Goal

Final chapter! Let me know what you think of it, if you have a moment =)

And one more time, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Just a fan writing a fiction=Fan fiction.

* * *

I run outside of my door and see my dad walking toward my mom's office.

"Dad, please! Don't tell mom!"

Within a split second, he is right in front of my face and grabs onto my shirt collar.

"_You promised _you were going improve your behaviour! Don't make petty oaths to your mother or _me_, for that matter, if you do not intend to keep them!"

He's talking low, almost in a whisper. It's honestly terrifying.

"You no longer have my trust. If it goes my way, you won't get out of this house until you're 20!"

"I'm sorry dad." I gulp.

"Ugh your pathetic attempt at an apology does nothing for you!"

He roughly lets go of my shirt and continues on to get my mom. I want to run off and hide, but that will only hurt my situation right now. So instead, I turn around in defeat and go sit on my bed.

After a few uncomfortable minutes by myself, I feel my mother's presence growing stronger. It's not a good feeling. Now I hear her mindlessly bitching to my dad and then my door opens.

"Trunks Briefs I can't believe you lied again! What is your problem?" Mom yells the second she bursts through the door.

"I didn't drink _anything_! I swear on my life, which is looking like it's about to near the end! Alcohol was spilled _on_ me!" I profess my innocence.

"So they were serving up alcohol at a school group meeting?" Mom demands an answer.

"No, after we worked on our project, there was a party. You never said I couldn't go so I decided to check it out."

Mom gets this really vicious look on her face that scares me a little bit. "I never said you couldn't go? You never _asked_ me! I had no idea there was a party! That is the same thing as lying and you know it! I've taught you better than that!"

"I'm sorry!" I say, throwing my head back. "I promise I didn't drink anything!"

"I don't care if you didn't even _look_ at it! The fact is you lied to us! Again!"

There's an awkward silence in my room. I feel like the tension could be cut with a knife. I'm trying to give my mom my saddest and sincerest eyes so she'll let up on me, but I fail.

"He's all yours." Mom says turning to my dad.

"WHAT?" I yell.

Dad gets a smirk on his face.

"Gravity room, _now_."

"Could we ju-"

"NOW!" Dad cuts me off.

I sigh in another defeat and follow my dad to the gravity room. I lag behind a little ways, which annoys him, and he snaps at me to hurry up. I quicken my pace and terrifyingly watch as the GR door closes slowly behind me.

"Tell me Trunks, what was to happen to you if your behaviour didn't improve?"

I cringe, visibly, I'm sure. I don't even want to say it in case he's somehow talking about something else.

"When I ask you a question, you better answer me."

I take a deep breath. "Well… there was talk of a whip."

"Yes there was talk of a whip!" Dad barks. "And once again, you _lied_ about the threat of said whip being enough to make you behave!"

He's burning a hole in me with his menacing stare down. It's too much, I _have_ to look away.

All of a sudden, I am flooded with guilt. Honestly, I feel really bad. My parents have been putting a lot of trust in me and I really let them down. What is wrong with me? I've just been digging myself in deeper and deeper. Now I've pushed them too far and it's completely my fault.

I stand up tall and look straight into my dad's eyes.

"I've really screwed up this time, I know it. It was all completely preventable. I'm truly sorry father. I won't prolong this any further. I'll accept my punishment with no more protest."

Dad eyes me suspiciously and leaves the room. He returns momentarily with the whip in his hand. I look at the whip and my stomach drops. I'm petrified. I don't think I've ever felt so scared of my father in my entire life. I'm sure he can see it. Not only see it but feel it and smell it. Fear. I try to put on a tougher front, but there's no use with his Saiyan senses.

"Take off your shirt." He says quietly.

I close my eyes and slide my shirt off, trying not to shake in the process.

"Turn around and lean against the wall. 5 should do."

My palms are dripping as I trudge to the wall and place my hands on it for the support I will need.

I close my eyes once more, waiting for the first blow. It's such a scary feeling, waiting. I don't know when it's going to hit and I don't know how it's going to feel. All I can do is imagine, which is _not_ helping me right now.

Still waiting… I don't know if it seems like forever or if it's really been forever.

"Turn around son."

I slowly turn around with a confused look on my face.

"I suppose you're right. I've grown soft." He states monotonously.

I don't know if I should say anything. This sounds like it could easily be screwed up if I open my mouth.

"That look in your eyes; fear. I would get it too, you know. When I was boy on Freeza's ship. Seeing that look on you, I can't."

"I'm sorry dad." I say, barely audible.

"Would you stop with all of the apologies? It's starting to get on my nerves. Your mother is always talking about making new goals. Maybe you should follow her. A goal where you don't need to apologise as frequent as you do."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not going to give you any lashes. You _do _deserve them, though."

"Oh I know I do." I agree.

"It would be in your best interest not to take this lightly. Perhaps I'm in a pleasant mood."

"Yes sir."

"Are you learning anything from this?"

"I need to stop lying. It's only going to get me in trouble. Oh and sometimes you actually are a little bit nice."

"Do you think it's wise to be making jokes right now?"

"I was being serious." I smile.

He even gives a little smirk too.

"Go to bed Trunks. Be home right after school because you have an appointment with me and the gravity room."

"Thanks dad."

He says nothing more and I go to my room.

I take a shower and think really hard about tonight. I can't believe I got off that easy. It really gets me thinking about how much I lie. And how lucky I am that my parents haven't killed me yet.

I decide I will make a goal. A goal not to lie. And in the long run, it will help with not having to apologize so much.

* * *

I know, I know. It was a corny ending. But there it is. I hope you enjoyed your read!


End file.
